Finding Family
by vipershieldfan4ever
Summary: Julie moves to the States to find her dad, someone she hasn't seen in a long time. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters (Scott and Julie) and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

FINDING FAMILY 

It all started a few months ago. I moved from my job in the hospital to the States. Why you may ask, simple, I wanted to get away from an abusive relationship. So I decided to start all over again, but this time instead of living in Toronto I moved to Houston TX. That and I wanted to find my father, you see it was only my mother and myself. My dad left about fifteen years ago, when I was 10. I really wanted to find him as curiosity got the best of me. Mom and I don't talk much about him although she still gets money from him. All I know is that he is a big name pro wrestler. I left my home in Canada to get away from Scott. I moved down to the Houston, because mom said that's where dad had relatives. I lived with my uncle and aunt for awhile before I decided to move out on my own. I also needed a job as I had just graduated from the University of Texas with a degree in Journalism. I should introduce myself, my name is Julie Lynn Callaway and I'm 25. I have auburn hair and green eyes. I'm also about 6'2.

I was hanging out in a club when I ran into the sexist man I'd ever seen. He was probably about 6'6 with spiked brown hair and blue eyes. The deadliest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Can you imagine my shock when this blue eyed gentleman asked me to dance? Of course I said yes. The song he asked me to dance was by the Backstreet Boys and it was "If You Want it To Be Good Girl". That was what was playing when Mr. blue eyes asked me to dance. I thought it was cute, as it was one of my favorite songs. But I also knew who this particular guy was… I just didn't let him know yet. He was a good dancer and damn sexy.

I sat and chatted with him and his friends for awhile. It had been a long time since I was able to talk with a man and not get beat for something I said. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not.

"So, you live around here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I moved here from Canada." I replied.

"Really, why would you move here?" he asked confused.

"To find my dad, and to get away from an abusive relationship." I replied quietly.

"Really, whoever treats you like that doesn't deserve you." He replied as he gave my hand a kiss.

We danced some more and left. Little did I know Randy would be beneficial in helping me find my father. The next day I was shopping at the mall when I ran in to Randy and Dave, at least that's what I think his name was. He wasn't at the club. We walked around for awhile and then decided to have lunch. The two of them were quite cool. I decided to invite them over to my place for a bit and we hung out there. It was there that Randy introduced us. Dave was looking around when he found a picture of my family.

"Hey Julie, who's in the picture with you?" Dave asked.

"That's my mom Jodi on the right, and my dad Mark on the left. Although I haven't seen my dad in fifteen years." I replied as I looked away from the picture.

"Sorry to hear that. Are you looking for him by chance?" Randy asked as I saw a smile form on his sexy face.

"Yeah I have been, that's kinda why I moved down here." I replied.

"Do you know my dad?" I asked as I handed both Randy and Dave a can of pop.

"You could say that? Don't we Dave." Randy replied. Ok I'm lost, I thought to myself.

"All I know is that my dad is a pro wrestler." I replied as I sat down with the picture in my hand.

"This is a nice place you have here… Do you mind if I ask what you do." Dave asked.

"Not at all, I work as journalist for one of the local papers around the Houston area, and I'm going to school part time." I replied.

At that moment, my phone rang, and this time I knew the number. It was my mother, checking in. I excused myself to have a quick conversation with her and returned only to have Randy ask.

"What are you going to school for?"

"I'm attending Shawn Michaels wrestling school." I replied with a laugh.

Unfortunately time went to quickly because Dave and Randy had to leave to go to Raw.

"Why don't you come to see what Raw is like." Randy asked, with that damn smirk I'm falling in love with.

"Sure why not." I replied. I didn't have plans.

So I went with Randy and Dave to see Raw live for the first time, at least from the first time in the back. I'd seen the WWE live plenty of times. The boys introduced me around and I had a great time. What I didn't realize was that Randy was injured. After the show, we were talking and he told me he was looking at having surgery after Wrestlemania. Which totally sucked. I was totally shocked that he RKO'd Stacy but it was part of the story line. What I didn't realize was that he and Stacy were a couple off screen. Damn that totally bites. However it turned out that Smackdown was being taped in Houston too, so Randy, Stacy, Dave, a few others and myself went to the show. This was soo cool. We watched the show and had a good laugh with John Cena and JBL debating. I knew John would pull some stuff but it was hilarious all the same. The only part that freaked me out was the stuff with the Undertaker. Man is he tall and scary. Afterwards, we went back stage and met up with John and the rest. I knew a few from my time in Toronto, but of course most of the ones I knew were on Raw. I did however catch up with Rene Dupree. Randy introduced me to John and I walked over to Mark and started talking with him.

"Man, you sure are tall." I said.

"Can I help you girlie?" he replied.

"I sure hope so, as it's been fifteen fucking years since I've seen you." I replied angrily. I didn't think seeing him would be so hard but for some reason it made me mad.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you, I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken." He replied confused. I looked over at Adam, totally confused.

"Mark, buddy, don't you have someone you haven't seen in awhile." Adam asked.

"Yeah. But what does she have to do with it?" He asked looking at me.

"Ugh, I give up. What the hell do I have to do with it? I'm the one you left 15 years ago. I'm Julie Lynn Callaway your daughter." I replied as I walked away. I had no idea where I was going but I wanted to get out of there. I ran right into Charlie Haas and just about knocked him on his ass.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You don't have to run?" he replied as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It's Charlie right." I replied.

"Yeah, what's got you in such a rush. I saw you talking with the Undertaker and then you bolted." He asked.

"Taker is my dad, and this is the first time I've seen him in fifteen years." I replied as I looked at him. He's cute, but not as cute as Randy though. Damn why do I keep thinking of him. He's got Stacy.

"Ouch, I can see why you're pissed. But maybe you need to talk to Mark and find out why he did what he did. I'm sure he's got a good reason." Charlie replied as we walked towards Randy and the rest, including my dad.

Dad looked at me, I decided it was time for a talk. We went back to my house and talked for hours. By the time he left, we'd cleared a few things up and I was so glad that he was willing to be part of my life once again. That's all I've really wanted, both my parents in my life. Hell, a boyfriend that doesn't beat me would be cool too but I'd have to wait awhile for that one. Shawn had a surprise for me the next day. He got me a tryout with the WWE because he considered me to be his top student. So I had a match with Lita, it was so cool. Triple H acted as referee. I beat Lita with my version of an RKO. I used that move because it was the quickest next to Matt's Twist of Fate. I just hope Randy wasn't too mad. He was in fact watching with a few of the guys, including my dad Mark. Wow. Vince liked what he saw and I signed a contract that day. I wasn't going to debut right away. They needed to find a character and storyline for me. It totally sucked, as I would have liked to join the Smackdown crew. Vince decided to put me on Raw because he thought I had real talent and would give Trish a run for her money in the Women's division. Oh well. I got to go Wrestlemania for nothing though. That's when it hit me. Randy, the guy I was crushing on was about to take on my dad. Who to cheer for, oh boy. I wanted dad to keep his streak intact but in the same way I wanted Randy to win too. Damn it all to hell. My first match was on Raw, the Monday before WMXXI and it was against Stacy of all people. Now I'm hoping I didn't make her mad, but what the hell, I went out for my first match and beat her, although I just about lost, thanks in part to Randy who was ringside. I turned around and smacked him after he pulled me in for a kiss. Man on man, what the hell. I'd like to know what the hell that was about.

Just before WMXXI was Randy's birthday and we had a party at one of the local clubs out in Hollywood. It was cool and I was surprised when Randy invited me. I figured I would hang out in the hotel and watch a movie. After all I didn't want to piss Stacy off any more than I already did. It turned out that night that Stacy showed up with Rob. Now there was some thing fishy going on. Everybody tells me that Stacy and Randy were together and she shows up to Randy's birthday celebration on Rob's arm. I know that must of hurt. But I think that the RKO Randy gave Stacy last week was the end of their relationship. Poor Randy, I checked on him the whole night long, and he looked miserable. Since the party was ending I decided to see if he wanted to leave.

"Randy, do you want to leave, you look miserable." I asked as I tapped his shoulder.

"Sure, that would be great." He replied as we walked to the car. Before we left, we grabbed the gifts and put them in the trunk. I decided to drive and the ride back to the hotel was totally silent. I know Randy was upset about what happened, or maybe he was thinking about the next night. After all it was the 2005 Hall of Fame Ceremonies and he was supposed to induct his dad into the hall of fame. We got to the hotel and man did he look miserable.

"Randy, do you want to talk?" I asked as we walked towards his room.

"Not really, but I don't want to be alone, can we do something?" he asked.

"Sure, come with me, we can see what's on TV." I replied as we walked toward my hotel room, which was down the hall. I let him in and he sat on the bed. Now I know something is wrong as he sat there for about 15 minutes before doing anything. I went into the bathroom and changed. Randy got up and changed, and we crawled into bed. I knew he didn't want to do anything and I couldn't stand to see him hurt. I lay down and he put his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and the next thing I know my shoulder is wet. I held him as he cried, comforting him the best I could. That's how we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to hear knocking on the door. I grabbed my robe and answered the door. It was John and David and they both looked worried.

"Don't worry, guys, he's asleep." I replied as they poked their heads in.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I drove him back here, and he didn't want to be alone. Stacy decided to show up last night with Rob Conway and I guess it really hurt him." I replied as I looked at Randy sound asleep.

"What a bitch." Dave replied.

"Yeah, well I don't think she's worth his time or energy. Unfortunately he cried himself to sleep last night. I'm just glad I could be there for him." I replied as I walked into the bathroom and came out fully dressed.

The three of us left and went downstairs for breakfast, not before I left a message for Randy with my cell phone number. He came down about 20 minutes later and we enjoyed a nice breakfast. Dad joined us because he wanted to talk to Randy about their match the next night. I decided to go work out for a bit and that's when I ran into Stacy. God, this was all I needed.

"I just have one question Stacy? Why'd you do it? Why'd you break his heart?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She replied.

"Because Randy is a good guy, he didn't deserve what you did, at least not on his birthday. I replied.

"And I deserved the RKO. God you've only been in the federation for two weeks and you think you know everything." She replied with a smirk.

"I may only have been in the federation for two weeks, but I've been following the story lines, and besides, I'm not who you think I am, I'm not some dumb slut, I'm Julie Callaway, yeah, the daughter of the Undertaker. I know damn well that if I had a guy like Randy, I'd never let him go, and besides, you damn well deserved that RKO." I replied with a laugh.

Meanwhile Randy was talking with John, Dave, Paul and my dad. I could just imagine what they were talking about.

"Would somebody please tell me what I see or saw in Stacy." He asked.

"You thought she was sexy. It was simple as that." John replied.

"You loved her legs, not realizing what the fuck her personality was like or lack there of." Dad replied.

"But I see a change, is the "Legend Killer" falling for someone else?" Dave asked. Randy just smiled, Maybe I am, was what he thought to himself.

"Could it possibly be that new spitfire, on the Divas, Julie?" Paul asked.

"I'll tell you something, if I had a girl like Julie, I'd never let her go. In fact this song is exactly how I feel about her." He replied as "If You Were My Girl" by Emerson Drive came on the radio.

Later that day, Randy came over and asked me if I would help him out. I was lost.

"Julie, I have tickets to the Ceremonies tonight and Stacy was supposed to be my date, you wouldn't want to go there with me would you?" he asked.

"Randy I would love to. I need to go shopping though. I don't have a thing to wear." I replied as he kissed my cheek. Wow, and he only kissed my cheek. Damn that sent shivers down my spine.

"You've got plenty of time to find a dress or something. We don't have to be there until 7. I'll talk to you later, and thanks sweetie I appreciate it." He replied as he gave me a hug.

I walked down to Dad's hotel room and knocked.

"Hey dad, I need your help. Randy just asked me to the Induction ceremonies and I don't have a thing to wear." I looked up at him.

"I thought he would, here take this." He said as he handed me his credit card.

"Thank you and good luck tomorrow." I replied as I gave my dad a kiss.

I walked back to my hotel room and called Trish, Amy and Dawn to help me out. They were my closest friends. Together we hit the mall and it only took me about two hours to find my dress. It was black with a thin veil of baby blue crystals. I fell in love with it right away, and we even got a man's perspective as we ran into Jeff Hardy at the mall. What I didn't realize was that Trish and Jeff were dating. The dress was short, but not super short, although Jeff said

"Man does that show off those legs." I blushed.

It was spaghetti strapped and fit to a tee, showing off all my curves. Amy took me to the next store and we found a killer pair of strappy sandals. Dawn Marie helped me find the perfect accessories and $1500 dollars later, we were set. Amy did my hair and I slipped in a pair of contact lenses that made my eyes a shade of turquoise. I met Randy in the lobby and we headed to the ceremonies. Man did he look hot. Everything went by without a hitch and it was afterwards that we had a laugh as he didn't have time to tell his parents that his relationship with Stacy was over. So they were quite confused when Randy introduced me as his date for the evening.

The next day was Wrestlemania 21 and it was a blast. I hung out backstage with some of the divas that didn't have matches and some the guys for that matter. I wasn't supposed to be involved but Vince came up with an idea that I would stop Stacy from interfering in Randy's match. Which I thought was cool. I was at a crossroads though. You see, dad and I were getting along great and catching up on the time he missed when he left, but I was also dating Randy. Now who did I want to win was hard to decide. It wasn't till I was talking with my dad about the match that my decision came clearer.

"You know kiddo, I would love to go out 13-0 but I have a feeling that ain't gonna be the choice." He said as he was getting ready.

_ "_What do you mean dad?" I asked a little confused.

"I see one hell of a wrestler in Randy, and I think that if anyone should beat the Deadman it should be him." He replied.

"You'd let Randy win?" I asked.

"Yeah I would, he's got the talent, the smarts, the ability, he's got the complete package, it would be an honor to help him go over with the fans, and not only that, he's got the love of a great lady." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"So you're gonna let him win, I do love him, I really do, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I do love him. Thanks dad, and good luck." I replied as I kissed him back. I left to go check on Randy. He was all ready to go. It's now the match that I've been waiting for: "Legend" vs. "Legend Killer". The match went well with one problem, Stacy decided to try to distract Randy. I ran out and made sure that she wouldn't, as I gave her another RKO. That put her out of commission. The fans were confused. I cheered for both dad and Randy but in the end, just like dad said, Randy got the RKO and pinned the Deadman to end his streak. Just before Randy left the ring, Dad grabbed his arm. He raised Randy's arm in victory, and both Randy & I knew that he had earned the Undertaker's respect. I decided to climb into the ring as these two were the closest men in my life. I wrapped an arm around Randy and one around Taker. I think I surprised a lot with that move. Randy looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"Marry me!"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I asked you to marry me, I know we haven't known each other long, but I want you to be with me the rest of my life. You've been there for me in the bad times and you're here for me during the good, so please be with me the rest of my life." He got down on one knee as Lillian handed him a box.

"Yes, Randy I'll marry you." I replied as he placed the ring on my finger. All of a sudden his theme changed to "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. Since the proposal happened at Wrestlemania, we decided to get married the following year, as Randy needed to have shoulder surgery. He had the surgery and was back before he knew it. Dad wasn't surprised, I guess Randy talked to him. We had a simple ceremony in June of 2006; Dad acted as Randy's best man while I asked Trish to be my matron on honor. THE END


End file.
